Why Eddie?
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Peddie future fanfiction Rated:T Peddie is married
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a future PEDDIE fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own H.O.A. I wish I did.**

**Why Eddie? (Patricia's P.O.V)**

I'm nervous. NO, I'm more than nervous I'm freaking out. Let me explain the whole gang is 25 I married eddie 2 years ago and I'm pregnant with his child. We all live in America (Chicago, Illinois).

Fabina married 4 years ago and have a daughter named Sarah, Amfie married 3 1\2 years ago and have twins (Jenna, Justin), Joyrome married a year ago and have a 1 month old baby girl named Anabelle (Belle), Mara/Mick married 5 years ago and have no kids (yet), KT/Dylan(made up) married 3 years ago have 2 sons named Henry(1) and Adam(3), and Willow/Christian(made up) married 1 year ago and have no kids.

Anyway Nina, Amber and my sister , Piper, are here trying to get me to calm down. Piper says " everything is gonna be fine Trish he'll be happy okay ". I sigh with a slight smile and say "okay" they all say 'goodbye' and leave. About 5 minutes later I see Eddie's car pull in the driveway. _Okay just stay calm everything will be fine_ I say to myself in my head. When Eddie comes in the door he looks at me and smiles, then he says " Hey honey " and kisses my forehead.

I say " Hey, there's umm something I uhh need to tell you ". He says " you're not cheating on me are you " my eyes go wide at his statement and I say " NO!OF COURSE NOT ". He sighs in relief and then says " oh, good then what is it "?

I take a deep breath and say " I'm pregnant " he looks shocked and stutters " y-y-you're w-what ". I say with a little bit of sadness " Are you mad "? Hey says " NO, not at all. I'm just shocked but happy ". I smile and hug him, he hugs me back. When we pull away I yawn he laughs and says "you tired yacker "? I nodd and he says " c'mon let's go to sleep " and I follow him upstairs.

**Next Morning (still Patricia's P.O.V)**

I woke up in bed and noticed a really big difference in my bedroom. 1) Eddie isn't in the room 2) The dresser drawers are open 3) the closet door is open 4) all of Eddie's things are gone .I notice a note on the floor from...Eddie? The note said :

_Patricia,_

_I know last night when you told me you were pregnant I said I was happy. But I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean I not sure if I'm ready for that type of responsibility. I'm not sure I want tobe a father. I'm so sorry patricia but I have to go it's for the best. I put my wedding ring in an envelope on the kitchen table._

_Love,_

_Eddie_

After I finish reading the note I collaps to the ground and cry. I finished crying I just have tear stains on my cheeks I go downstairs to the kitchen.

When I get to the kitchen I see a small envelope on the table. I slowly walk over to it and pick it up while shaking and open it. I take his wedding ring out and hold it. My eyes start to tear up and need someone to help me. So I call the #1 person in my trust list (don't judge me)...Piper.

After a few rings she picks up and says " Hello? "

**Piper's P.O.V**

I was at my house in the living room with my husband, Joshua(Josh), and 6 year old son, Logan,. Our house is really small we are looking for a new one. Me and Josh got married when we were 19 for 2 reason's #1 he loves me #2 I was pregnant with his son.

I hear the house phone ring and I say " I'll get it ". I get up and walk over to the phone answering it without looking at the caller ID. I say " Hello? " into the phone. I hear my sisters voice come through the phone " Hey piper " she says to me in a calm tone. I can tell somethings up. I say " Trixie is evrything okay? " she sniffles and says " c-can I um come over and tell you? ".

I say " yeah, of course see you soon trish " she mumbles 'see you soon' and I hang up. I am starting to worry Patricia never acts like this unless something really bad happened. I wonder what's wrong I say " Josh, can you help me pick up around here Patricia is coming over, and you know I hate if the house is a mess and we have company "?

He nodds and we start to pick up. 2 minutes later we finished then I hear a knock on the door. _Oh, it's propbably Patricia _I thought Josh says " I'll open the door for her ". I smile as he goes to the door and opens it revealing my twin with red puffy eyes. I run over and says " Patty, what happened "? She says " can we go inside and talk "?

Josh says " yeah, of course " and she steps inside we all sit on the couch. Before we talk I say to Logan " Logan, sweetie, can you take your toys and play in the other room? Mommy, Daddy, and Aunty Trish need to have a grown-up talk"?

My son nodds and goes to the other room. When he's gone I turn to my twin and say " so what happened Trish "? She sniffles and says " well you guys know how I was going to tell Eddie about me being pregnant? " she asks. Me and Josh nodd everyone even our mom know our dad died in the army.

She says " Well I told him last night and he said he was shocked and happy. This morning I woke up in my bed by myself and all of Eddie's things were gone. I found a note on the dresser and it said...here ". She handed us a piece of paper I took it and Me and Jason read it.

**(not gonna re-type the note)**

After I finish reading the note my eyes are wide and my mouth dropped to the floor. Josh's reaction was the same as mine. She also hands us a small envelope. Josh takes it and opens it, he takes out what looks like a wedding ring then I realize it's EDDIE'S WEDDING RING.

I scream " THAT FREAKING BASTARD LEFT YOU " and she nodd while starting to cry. I say " Oh...Patricia " and give her a tight hug while she cries on my shoulder. I look at Josh and say " call everyone tell them to meet us at patty's house " he nodds and grabs the phone.

After Patricia is done crying I say " we are gonna tell everyone and we are gonna go back to your house okay "? She nodds and I say " I'm gonna talk to Josh real quick okay? " and she nodds again. I say " Josh I was thinking...since Patricia's house has 5 bedrooms including her bedroom, maybe we should move in with her..especially since Eddie left her she is gonna need me alot, and we could help her out ".

He smiles and says " I was thinking the same thing ". I laugh and peck his lips he says " I called everyone let's go to her house ". I nodd and tell patricia and she follow us (me, josh, and logan) in her car. When we get there we see Fabian and Nina's car pull up. We all get out of our cars and go in the house.

When we get inside Fabian asks " what's this all about " Josh say " we'll tell you when everyone else gets here ". They nodd while Logan and sarah go into a different room to play. 5 minutes later everyone is here Nina says " Okay, we're all here. Now what's this all about  
"? I sigh and say " Do you want to tell them or do you want me to patricia"?

She says " Can you"? I nodd and Joy says " what's going on "? I say " I'm going to tell you what happened then I'll explain it ". They all nodd and I say " Eddie left Patricia ".

**DUN! DUN! DUN! What are everyone's reaction Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2 (a little short)

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated any stories. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own H.O.A sadly :(**

**Chapter 2 : Nina's P.O.V**

" Eddie left Patricia " I'm pretty sure we all had the same reaction. We all stand up and scream "WHAT?!"Piper, Josh, and Patricia nodd. Patricia starts to tear up a bit but quickly wipes them away. Fabian goes over to her and gives her a hug and she puts her head on his shoulder.

They have always had a brotherly sisterly love. I think it's really sweet it's the same with Jerome, Alfie, Josh, Mick, Dylan, and Christian. We all care about her I say " Why the hell would he do that to you? ". She pulls out a small envelope and a piece of paper, she puts it on the coffee table and runs upstairs.

Me, Piper, Joy, Mara, KT, Willow, and Amber run after her. In the corner of my eye I see Fabian picking up the small envelope and the piece of paper.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

After all the girls ran after Patricia. I looked at the small envelope and piece of paper I open the letter first **(again I am not re-writing it). **After I finish reading the letter I get up and punch the nearest thing next to me. Which is Alfie's stomach he groans in pain and I say " OH MY GOD! I'm sorry Alfie I was just so mad I had to punch the nearest thing to me ".

He says while trying to breathe " It's alright man. Anyway what did the letter say that made you so mad "? I say " Read the letter all of you and I will check whatever is in this envelope ". Josh says " I already read the letter and I know what's in the envelope " then he hands me a glass vase.

I give him a confused look and he says " when you see what's in that envelope, you're gonna want to break something ". Before I open the envelope I hear Alfie, Jerome, Dylan, and Christian scream things. Such as: " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! " " What the fuck " "I am going to kill him " and " THAT bastard ".

I nodd and say " Well let's see what's in here " but before I open it I take the vase from Joshs hands. I open the envelope and take out...EDDIE'S WEDDING RING. I throw the vase and it smashes into a million pieces. Then we hear various footsteps running down the stairs.

**Patricia's P.O.V (a few minutes before Fabian's P.O.V)**

I ran upstairs after I put the letter and the ring on the table I go into 1 of our spare bedrooms. Once I get inside I slid down on my knees and cry, after a few minutes the girls come in and when they see me they run to me. When I'm done crying I say " Thanks guys, but what am I gonna do "?

KT says " what do you mean "? I say " He's not gonna be HERE with ME during the next 9 months. Who's gonna help me "? Piper says " We will all of us. Me and Josh were thinking about moving to a new place. So we thought why not with you? You need me, you need us, now more than ever "

I smile and say " thanks " then we hear screaming and something breaking. We all look at each other and rush downstairs. When we get downstairs we see a glass pieces scattered across the floor, and all the guys had angry faces on.

Me and the girls look at each other and then at the boys and then at the scattered glass. Then we all say in unison " What. The. Fuck. Happened "?

**I hope you guys like it REVIEW! **

**~gabby. gab. 984**


	3. Chapter 3 (sorry it's short)

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated any stories. I hope you all put in the votes for 'Get your head in the game'. Sorry this chapter is short but I just needed to update SOMETHING.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own H.O.A sadly :(**

**Chapter 3 : Jason's P.O.V**

The girls came rushing downstairs and when they see what happened they say " What. The. Fuck. Happened "? Fabian says " well...after I read the letter I was so angry I punched the nearest thing to me. Which was Alfie's stomach ".

The girls nodd and Piper says " Okay, that explains why alfie is groaning and holding his stomach ". Patricia continues " But why are the other guys so angry, and why is their a broken glass vase "?

Jerome says " we all look angry because of the letter and what was in the envelope ". They nodd and Willow says " Okay, but what about the broken glass "? I say " when Fabian saw what was in the envelope he broke the vase ".

They nodd and Patricia says " you guys could leave if you want I'm gonna go to bed. Night " while yawning. She's goes upstairs and I say " Are really gonna leave "? The all shake their heads 'no'. We go over to the couch and I ask Piper " Honey, when are we gonna move in "?

She says " how about we start packing this week and move here over the weekend ". I nodd and Fabian says " what are you talking about "?

I say " We're gonna move in with patricia " and they all nodd. Nina says " I feel so bad for her...the way she was crying..it was heart breaking ". Fabian said " He really hurt her...and he doesn't even realize it " while shaking his head.

**Joy's P.O.V**

I can't belive Eddie why would he do that. I say " Why don't we all stay over night the kids too. Patricia could use the comfort ". Piper says " That's a great idea we could order food, watch movies, play with the kids and try to get her mind off things ".

**EDDIE'S P.O.V (SUPRISE!) **

I'm sitting in the airplane waiting for it to take off. I know leaving Patricia was wrong, but I couldn't be a father. I'm not ready and I'm still only 22 I just can't.

I'm going back to live with my mom who has moved to Canada **(AN: don't ask why I chose Canada 'cause I can't answer that question myself). **She's disapointed that I'm leaving Patricia, but she understand that I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not even sure if I want to be a father.

**Now I know what your thinking THAT BASTARD! But no worries the next couple chapter will be her pregnancy. I think I'm gonna do 3 months of the pregnancy through each chapter. Anyway 'Til next time BYE! **

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated . I hope you all put in the votes for 'Get your head in the game'. You have 1 more day to put your votw in. Sooooo...HURRY UP AND PUT YOUR VOTES IN! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own H.O.A sadly :(**

**Chapter 4 : Patricia's P.O.V **

I woke up with letting out a massive yawn. I get out of bed and feel the urge to puke. I rush to the bathroom just in time as I puke my guts out. I hear voices coming from downstairs but ignore it as I resume throwing up.

I hear footsteps running up the stairs. Then door bursts open to reveal Fabian. He sees my position and immeadietly helps me. In between me throwing up I smile at him. He smiles a sympathetic smile back at me.

I am so glad to have everyone to help me through this. After I finish throwing up I lean into Fabian as he rubs my back. He asks me " Are you okay Patricia "?

I nodd and say " I think so " he gives a look saying '_I'm not talking about that_'. I sigh and say " I will be, thanks Fabian for always being a shoulder for me to lean on " while smiling.

He gives me a smile and says " There's no need to thank me. You were always there for me and stood up for me since we met. I'm just returning the favor ".

We both go downstairs and I see everyone, and when I say 'everyone' I mean EVERYONE. Even the kids are playing with each other. I give everyone a confused look and say " what are you all doing her at..." I pause to look at the clock. Then I continue " 7:30 in the morning "?

Nina says " We never left last night ". I slightly smile and say " You guys didn't have to stay ". Joy said " Yes, we did. You needed us ". I smile and the scent of bacon and eggs fill my nose.

I look at the kitchen and see bacon and eggs set on the table. I scream " FOOD " and run/ fast walk to the kitchen and grab several pieces of bacon. They all laugh at me and Piper says " She's OBSESSED with Bacon & Eggs ".

I nodd and say " Don't judge me, when you were little you had an obsession with...". She cut me off by saying " Don't finish that sentence "! I say " I am going to finish that sentence. She had an obsession with chocolate cream pie ".

Piper buries her face in her hands slightly embarassed. I say " C'mon, Pipes, it wasn't THAT bad of an obsession ". She says " Yes it was. I had everyday for a snack after lunch & dinner ". We all laugh including her and then the computer goes _*DING*_.

Josh, Piper, and Fabian all go over to the computer. They click on something and a photo pops up. I cant see it 'cause everyone gathered around them.

KT says " Trix, I think you might want to see this ". I go over to the computer and see something that brought tears to my eyes.

**Josh's P.O.V **

The computer made a noise telling us there was a notification. Fabian, Piper, and I walked over to the computer. Piper clicked on the notification bar and a picture came up. A PICTURE OF EDDIE KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! THe fricken bastard is SOOO lucky he isn't here or I would beat him to a pulp.

I'm guessing everyone saw the photo 'cause they crowded around us. They all gasped and KT said " Trix, I think you might want to see this ". She comes over to the computer and as soon as she sees the photo tears start to well up in her eyes.

At first she let's a couple fall,but then quickly wipes them away. Nina rubbs her back trying to sooth her. She asks her " Are you okay Patricia. "? Patricia nodds and says " yeah, yeah I'l be fine " while sniffiling I go up to her and hugg her she huggs back and takes a deep breath.

I have always thought of Patricia as a younger sister, and now she is my sister so I need to comfort and protect her. Piper and Logan too. I just hope she will be able to get over this.

**Okay guys that's the end of this chapter I have one thing to say...PUT YOUR VOTE IN GOR GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME YOU HAVE LESS THAN 24 HOURS SO HURRY UP! TIME'S TICKING. **

**Oh! And everyone I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my stories. I have been really upset lately, but you guys cheer me up BYE!**


	5. A NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys This isn't a chapter I will update this story sometime this week!**

**Anyway I am having a poll for this story on the sex of the baby. **

**Sooooo...MAKE SURE TO VOTE **

**The poll is on my profile page**

**PEACE OUT **

**# MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people so I hope you guys like this chapter. It is gonna be a short chapter though.**

**Chapter 5: *Time skip to when Patricia is four months (she was one month in the previous chapters)* Patricia's P.O.V**

It's been three months. Three months since I found out I was pregnant. Three months since...he..left. Three months since I talked to him. Three months since he started dating someone else.

While he has been 'missing out' as everyone else puts it. I have had so many mood swings, food cravings, and morning sicknesses. Piper, Logan, and Josh moved in two months ago. I have been bonding more with little Logie (my nickname for him).

The more time I spend with him the more I want my baby to be born already. Although, I'm not in any rush to be in pain for God knows how long during labor. Anyway today is my doctors appointment, I get to find out the sex of the baby today.

I'm super excited, and I asked Piper, Nina, Joy, and Amber to come with me. I asked the rest of the girls to come, but they were busy. We are in Piper's car 'cause she said she'd drive us and we are all brain storming for baby names.

So far for boys these are the names:

- Henry

- Jerald "Jerry"

- Nicholas "Nicky, Nick"

- Travis

- Gabriel "Gabe"

- Leo

- Jason

- Liam

This is what we have for Girl names:

- Ashely

- Hadley

- Veronica

- Isabella

- Ruby

- Lilliana

- Nyssa

- Annabeth

I am really nervous about all this. I mean what if something goes wrong. The girls must hae noticed me being zoned out because Nina said "Are you ok Patricia?" I say "Huh? Oh..yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous." Joy says "There is nothing to worry about." Amber says "Everything is gonna be fine."  
I inhale and exhale then say"You guys are right everything will be fine." We arrive at the doctors shortly. Once we go inside and sit down in the waiting room. I say "Piper, were this nervous when it was your first ultrasound?" Piper laughs a little and says "Of course I was Patricia. Don't worry everything is gonna be fine" I sigh and nod. The wait was like 10 minutes, but it felt like 10 hours. The nurse finally called my name andshe led me into a room. She says "Hello, Patricia how have you been?" I say "Fine." She says "Ok. Anything unusual happen lately?" I say "No, not really." She says "That's good. So Doctor Perez will be in in a minute."

I nod as she leaves the room. I take a deep breath and rub my legs up and down. At a time like this I wish Eddie were here with me, but he isn't. I wonder why he left...I thought he was happy. At least that is what he said. The doctor comes into the room interupting me from my thoughts. She says "Hi Patricia. I'm Doctor Perez, but call me Sylvia. Anyway, can you lie down for me."

I did as I was told and laid down on the sofa chair thingy. She says "So where is the fathe? Is he coming late?" I take a shakily breath and say "He isn't coming. He left." She says "Oh...I'm so sorry." I say "It's alright...it was just...unexpected I guess. I really don't know what else to call it." Sylvia smiled sadly at her and said "If youneed totalk just know I'm here." I smiled at her and she smiled back she says "Now are you ready to find out the gender?" I nod eagerly and she lifts up my shirt. She says "The gel will feel a little cold at first, but then it'll warm up." I nod as she starts to put the gel on my stomach that is already a small bump. She moves it around a bit and then she smile and says "I think you might expecting something different from what you planned."

I say while utterly confused "What?" She says "You' re having twins..." my eyes go wide as a small smile grows on my lips. She says "Take a look." I turn my head and see two heads on the screen. Tears of joy start to roll down my cheeks and my small smile turns into a wide smile. I say "What's the gender?" She says "By the looks of it they're both girls. I could be wrong though. They are moving around a bit so I can't be 100% sure, but they are most likely twin girls."

She hands me a tissue and wipes the gel off my stomach. I say goodbye to Sylvia as she gives me the pictures. I make my way to the waiting room and see the girls with baby magazines. They notice me and they put them down. Piper asks "So how'd it go?" I say "I'll explain in the car I want Mcdonald's." They all chuckle but agree to it. We make our way to car when I see a girl with honey blonde hair crying on the bench. I say "Hey guys look at that girl over there." They all turn to look at her crying her eyes out and Amber says "Poor thing I wonder what happened to her" then Nina says "Why don't we find out?" I say "I'm going to find out with or without you guys" Piper says "We'll all go." We all nod and walk over to the girl.

When we reach her I say "Are you alright?" She looks up at us and says "Huh? Oh..yeah. I'm fine." Then she wipes her tears and tries to smile. I say "You clearly aren't, but before we get into that what's your name?" She sniffles and says "Kim. Kim Crawford." **(AN: Sorry. I wanted to do that. But this story is NOT a Kickin it and House of Anubis crossover. P.S. I forgot where I set this story so it will be placed in Orlando, Florida.) **Amber says "That's a nice name. Where are from?" She says "I am originally from Tenesse, but we moved to San Jose in California when I was young. That is where I live or lived."

Nina says "What do you mean lived? And what are you doing in Florida if you live in California?" She says "My parents kicked me out they said they don't want anything to do with me. I just graduated high school a few months ago, and saved up alot of money so getting here wasn't a problem." Joy says "How old are you?" "18" she answers. Piper asks "Why did your parents kick you out?" She sighs and says "Can you guys keep a secret?" We all nod and she closes he eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again she says "I'm having a baby. My boyfriend's baby to be exact. Well more like ex-boyfriend. The day I was gonna tell him, which was 2 days ago, he broke up with me because he wanted to gve his ex another chance cause he thought she changed." I sit down next to her and rub her back as she starts to cry a little. I say "You know that's kinda ironic." She says "How so?" I say "Well, I'm having a baby as well, and my husband left me." She says "I'm sorry. Anyway thanks for listen in on my problems. 5 people walked by me and didn't even bother to ask if I was ok." Joy says "No problem. By the way whats your ex name?" She says "Jack. Jack Brewer." Piper asks "Where are you staying?" She shrugs and says "This bench I guess." I shake my head and say "Nope, there is no way I'm letting you sleep on a bench."

She looks at me confused and says "Well where else am I supposed to stay?" I say "Piper isn't there another guest room in between the nursey and your room?" Piper looks at me smiling and then looks at Kim. Piper says "Yes, yes there can stay in our extra guest room." Her eyes go wide and she says "No, no, no. I can't ask you to do that plus. I'll be to much of a burden." I say "No you won't. Plus it'll be nice to live with someone who knows what your going through. No offense guys." They all say "None taken." She says "I don't know. Are you sure you guys wouldn't mind?" Piper and I nod as I say "Of course not. C'mon grab your bags, you're coming with us." She smiles widely at me and we all take one bag except for Kim who has two bags.

**Next chapter will be the car ride and much more. Stay tuned. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~ MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYYY EVERYBODY! Two words. **

**I'm baaaaack. **

**Okay apology time. I am so so so sorry that I went MIA unexpectantly. Some things happened to my laptop, and I wasn't able to write anything, actually I couldn't go on my laptop for like 2 months. **

**Anyway the important thing is I'm back . Oh and one more thing...HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY OLIVIA HOLT AND LEO HOWARD! **

**Okay enough of my rambling on with chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6 : Nina's P.O.V **

We put Kims' bags in the trunk and got into the van. Piper says "Guys, I know we said we'd go to Mcdonalds, but since Kim is our guest how about she picks where we go." We all nod and agree to the idea. Kim says sheepishly "Well, I kinda want some pizza" and I say with a smile "Pizza it is then." Patricia says "Why don't we go home and then order pizza. It'll be easier plus Kim could check out the place." Kim says "That's great." Amber says "So Kim, how far along are you?" She says "Um, about 3 weeks. I didn't find out until last week." **(AN: Would you like me to do P.O.V's for Jack or the others. If you want me to, tell me in reviews. BTW pretend the kickin it characters are just OC's. The characters I'm gonna use are Jack, Kim, Donna, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Mika, Brett, Jerry and possibly Rudy.)**

I ask her "How long were you and your ex together?" She says "3 years." Joy says "So, he got you pregnant, broke up with you for his ex and your parents kicked you out. Did this all happen during this week?" Kim nods and Patricia asks "Who knows that your pregnant besides you parents?" She says "My three best friends Grace, Julie, and Mika. They probably told their boyfriends so they probably know too. I do Karate with their names are Milton Krupnick (Julie), Jerry Martinez (Mika), and Eddie Jones (Grace)."

Piper says "We're home." We all get out of the car and we each grab a bag for Kim. Patricia unlocks the door and screams "WE'RE BACK! IS ANYONE HOME?" Josh comes downstairs and says "Quiet down Trish. By the way, Trix and Pipes, your mom wanted to know if you would be able to go out to lunch with her next thursday, and who is that?" He points to Kim who shyly waves at him. Piper says "Relax, honey. Her name is Kim and it's a long story that I'll explain later, she doesn't have anywhere to stay and we told her she can stay here." He nods and says "Well Logan is at your house playing with your kids." Kim asks "Who's Logan." Piper says "He's my son. He's 6."

Kim nods and Patricia brings her up to the extra guest room. I yell while running to the kitchen "I'LL ORDER THE PIZZA."

**Patricia's P.O.V**

I brought Kim to the guest room and said "Here we are. The bathroom is right here next to the bed. Oh, and you have two closets one for your shoes and one for your clothes. Don't worry the girls and I will take you shopping for a bed set, maybe some clothes and shoes, and do you have a phone or laptop?" She nods and says "I have a phone, but not a laptop." I smile and say "Well your gonna get one, and I don't want to hear complaints. We're buying it for you." She smiles back at me and gives me a quick hug and says "Thank you." I say "Your welcome. Now come with me. We're gonna go to the living room introduce you to everyone and eat, then we'll look at bed set online."

I drag her to the living room, and see everyone sitting on the couch talking. I take a seat next to Piper, who is next to Josh. Kim takes a seat next to Amber, and Joy says "How about we play 20 questions? The pizza should be here in like 10 minutes I already called everyone to come over and Fabian said-" she got cut off by someone knocking on the door. Nina gets up and says while walking to the door "I'll get it."

She opens the door and everyone piles into the house the kids go run and play while everyone else takes a seat in the living room. KT says "Who's this." Piper says "That's why we're here. This is Kim and long story short she's gonna stay with us for a while. I'll give you the long version later."

**I know this chapter is short, but that's because next chapter I have alot planned and I'm starting a new story for Percy Jackson.**


End file.
